


Misha's Fantasy

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Back in highschool, there was a book that Misha kept hidden behind her desk. A book with well worn pages, and all sorts of earmarks from heavy reading. She used to fantasize about someone finding it. In college, someone does.
Relationships: Ibarazaki Emi/Mikado "Misha" Shiina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Misha's Fantasy

Misha had spent a lot of time fantasizing. Why wouldn’t she have? She wasn’t asexual, and she’d been a horny teenage girl who was single for all of high school. Fantasies were inevitable. Yamaku’s internet access had been too curtailed to look at porn, but in a visit to a city she’d manage to find an erotic novel that wasn’t so _obviously_ erotic that it gave her away, and she’d flipped through it a thousand times in her dorm, imagining herself as the women that made love across its pages.

Sometimes, she’d fantasized about someone finding the book. She hid it in her dorm, but not all _that_ well. After all, it wasn’t a porn mag. She could always deny it was anything erotic if someone found it shoved behind her desk. Claim it was a book she’d bought used and lost before she ever read, and she had no idea what was in it.

But she’d always secretly hoped someone would find it and know what it was just by the cover.

“Oh,” the girl who found it would say. “You dirty, dirty girl. Reading something like this… you’re a lesbian.”

Misha would stammer, and stutter, but not actually deny it.

“It’s alright, kitten.” The girl’s voice would be dripping with her honey, and her gaze would be intense. “I am too. I’ve masturbated over this book just as often as you have.”

“Oh yeah?” Emi asks, cocking her head with a sly grin on her face. “What would she do next?”

Misha blushes. “Well…” she says, as Emi lazily fans the pages of the book. “She’d… she’d make me take off all of my clothes.”

“Wow! She doesn’t mess around, huh?” Emi says, laughing. “Do you even know her name at this point?”

“Wahaha, that’s a funny question, Emi,” Misha says, a smile slipping on to her face despite her blush. “I wouldn’t just let a stranger poke around in my room, would I?”

“That’s true,” Emi says, meeting Misha’s gaze. “And I bet she wouldn’t even be threatening you or anything, right? She’d get you to take your clothes off just by looking you dead in the eyes and giving the order.”

Misha gulpes, her smile faltering a little as her blush grew.

“Take all your clothes off, Misha,” Emi says. “And stand with your hands behind your back.”

“Wahaha… I didn’t say anything about that last part.”

Emi grins. “Yeah, but I wanna see it. So do it.”

Misha’s heart beats so hard that she’s sure Emi must be able to hear it. It feels like it’s going to beat itself out of her chest. And yet, strangely, as she reaches down to undo the buttons on her blouse, her hands are perfectly steady.

“Hey Misha,” Emi says, as she watched Misha disrobe. “How good is the soundproofing in the dorm?”

“We’re in the same dorm,” Misha says. “Shouldn’t you know?”

“I haven’t hooked up with anyone since high school, and none of the people in my hall have brought anyone to the dorms. You said your neighbour had a boyfriend, right?”

Misha nods “Yeah. He stays over sometimes, but I don’t really hear anything.”

“Perfect,” Emi says. Her flash with a sudden heat that takes Misha aback. “I wanna hear you get loud.”

Misha flushes even more, turning her head away as she pulls off her shirt.

Immediately, she can feel Emi’s eyes on her chest. It makes her skin tingle, and she struggles a little with the button on her jeans, her fingers still not shaking but starting to get a little clumsy.

As she reaches back to unhook her bra, she risks a glance at Emi’s face. Emi meets her gaze with a smile. But it’s not the casual, happy smile she has when they’re laughing together on a date, nor is the fierce, satisfied smile that pins her face in place as she runs as fast as she ran. It’s a hungry smile, the teeth of wolf showing as it spreads its lips in anticipation.

Misha looks away again hurriedly. Not frightened, exactly. Not quite. But… not confident enough to match that desire with an invitation. Finally, she finishes stripping and tucks her hands behind her back. If she thought she could feel Emi’s gaze on her before, now it’s like she has heat vision, trails of fire roaming across her body and leaving her burning in their wake.

“Well?” Emi says leaning back on Misha’s bed casually, her eyes still locked on Misha despite her relaxed pose. “What happens next?”

“She…” Misha says, forcing herself not to mumble or look down at the floor. “She… asks me… what my favourite passages from the book are…”

Emi smirks. “Oh,” she says, that single word encapsulating a sudden depth of understanding and sly acceptance. “Well, then. Why don’t you go ahead and give me a page number?”

“Well… the first one is… page... 45,” Misha says. “Starting from the second paragraph.”

Emi flips through the book and then starts scanning the page. “Wow,” she says. “So this is what you think of when you’re touching yourself? You naughty girl.”

Misha lets out a little whimper. She can feel her nipples hardening in the open air, and a familiar warmth is gathering between her legs.

“ _Veronica cups Sophia’s cheek in her hand,_ ” Emi reads. “ _Sophia stifles a moan and closes her eyes. Veronica is barely touching her, and already her body is on fire._ ”

Misha feels her face getting hot and fights the urge to squirm. She’d expected Emi to read out the passage mockingly, but instead she’s reading aloud in a sultry voice, low and smooth.

“ _Suddenly, she feels Veronica’s hand slip down the front of her pants. Sophia’s eyes shoot open as she suddenly feels Veronica’s long, slim fingers lightly brushing against her pubic hair._ ”

Misha is sure she’s wet now.

““ _Veronica,” Sophia whines, closing her eyes._   
  
“ _What is it, my kitten?” Veronica asks. “I won’t know what you want unless you tell me.”_ ”

Misha shudders at the low, hoarse tone of Emi’s impersonation of Veronica.

“So, Misha,” Emi says, looking up from the book. “Do you imagine Veronica’s fingers on you when you touch yourself? Do you imagine her whispering in your ear?”

Misha squeezes her eyes shut and nods.

“Hmm,” Emi says, and Misha hears her get up off the bed and walk over to Misha. When she speaks again, she’s behind Misha. “What’s another scene you like?”

“Page 58,” Misha says. The sound of turning pages comes from behind her.

““ _Sophia,” Veronica says,_ ” Emi reads. “ _Veronica embraces Sophia’s naked body from behind._ ” Suddenly, Emi presses herself against Misha, one arm lazily wrapping around Misha’s waist. ““ _I want you,” she says_ ,” Emi continues. “ _As her hand slips between Sophia’s legs._ ” Emi’s hand slides down Misha’s stomach, and Misha shivers, her hands gripping her thighs.

““ _Now, then, pet,” Veronica says. “As before. You must tell me, if I am to know. What do you want me to do?”_ ”

Emi pauses, her hand resting gently against Misha.

Misha’s heart beats. Seconds pass, and Emi doesn’t read the next line.

“Well?” Emi says softly. “You know the next line, don’t you?”

“” _I…”_ ” Misha manages. “” _I want you to touch me,” Sophia says._ ”

““ _Oh?” Veronica says,_ ” Emi says, leaning in even closer to whisper in Misha’s ear. ““ _Where do you want me to touch you, little kitten? And how do you wish me to do so?”_ ”

““ _My… p-pussy…” Sophia says._ ” Misha’s voice is quivering, much like Sophia’s must have been. “”P _lease, Veronica. Touch my pussy. Touch me passionately, and thoroughly, and make me come. Use your beautiful fingers to make me yours.”_ ”

““ _What a good girl you are-_ ” Emi reads. “ _-Misha.”_ ”

Misha starts in shock.

“ _As her lover leans back into her,_ ” Emi continues. “ _Emi slides her hand lower, between Misha’s legs._ ”

Almost involuntarily, Misha leans backwards, as Emi’s fingertips brush against her puffy lips.

“ _She finds Misha already wet, ready for her touch._ ”

Misha’s face burns. Something as simple as replacing the names should be almost meaningless, and yet, the removal of that last barrier makes things all the more intense somehow.

“ _Emi slips a finger gently between her lips, the small intrusion enough to make Misha whimper_.”

Misha whimpers. She’s honestly not sure if it’s because she’s playing along with the narration, or simply because her body can’t help but react to Emi’s fingers. They’re not really like Veronica’s fingers. Emi’s fingers aren’t that long, and they’re not as delicate and precise as a pianist’s fingers. But she certainly can’t say that they aren’t living up to her fantasies right now.

““ _Ver-_ ” Misha says, and then swallows and starts over. ““ _Emi,” S- Misha says. “Please… I need more…”_ ”

““ _If you wish, my love,” Emi says. Gently, slowly, and with the deliberate grace Misha has come to expect from her, she slips another finger into Misha’s quivering pussy.”_ ”

Emi is as good as her word, and Misha closes her eyes and lets out a moan. As she does she realizes that she’s still on script.

“ _Misha moans_ ,” Emi continues, stroking Misha’s inner walls as Misha shudders in pleasure. “E _mi’s fingers move confidently inside her, and she’s helpless to resist the pleasure. She quivers and shakes as Emi’s fingers continue relentlessly, her thumb massaging her outside as she does._ ”

“Ah… ah… Emi…” Misha manages.

“ _Misha moans Emi’s name in between her gasps and cries. As her mind fogs with pleasure, Emi’s thumb creeps closer and closer to her hood. Misha feels her orgasm building, her lover playing her just like she plays her violin, finely tuned and utterly responsively to her touch, the sounds she emits a direct and intentional consequence of the dance of Emi’s fingers._ ”

That passage had always been a particular favourite of Misha’s. The reality is just as sweet as she always imagined it to be. Sweeter, in fact. Emi is smaller than her, a little shorter and skinnier, and despite that, she’s pulling the strings of Misha’s body as certainly as if she was giant using her like a marionette. Something about that is undeniably a turn on.

It also helps that Emi is _really_ good at this. Misha had thought most of Emi’s romantic experience was with guys, but it sure doesn’t feel like it now. Her fingers are just as talented and mind-melting as Veronica’s ever were.

“ _Struggle though she might,_ ” Emi says, after a short period of silence. “ _Misha feels her orgasm fast approaching._ ”

She isn’t wrong. Misha’s breathing is heavy, and the pleasure is quickly becoming too much to bear.

““ _I can tell you’re struggling, kitten,”_ ” Emi whispers in her ear. “ _Emi says. “Do not worry. I will allow you the release you so desperately desire. Come for me, my darling Misha.”_

 _And with that, her thumb rubs Misha’s clitoris as her fingers curl, and Misha is undone._ ”

She says it just before she does it. Misha is sure the delay is intentional. The anticipation of it only makes the pleasure even more intense when Emi shifts just as she describes and pushes Misha over the edge, her juices gushing out over Emi’s hands as she cries out and reaches climax, her legs trembling as waves of ecstasy crash over her, ferried along by the motion of Emi’s fingers drawing it out longer and longer.

Finally, she slumps, and Emi withdraws her fingers and gently lowers Misha to a sitting position, holding her close and stroking her hair as Misha hazily comes down from her orgasm.

“Wow,” Misha manages, dazed.

Emi giggles girlishly, giving Misha a quick squeeze and kissing her on top of her head. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah,” Misha says, clasping Emi’s hand and leaning back into her. “Thank you, Emi.”

“Well, I enjoyed myself too,” Emi says. “And I like knowing that if you ever masturbate to that book again, you’re going to be thinking of my fingers inside you, not Veronica’s.” She hugs Misha a little more tightly, a fierce little smile on her face, not unlike the expression she has when she’s running. “I like that idea a lot.”

Misha laughs. “Wahaha! I didn’t know you were so possessive, Emi.”

“Who wouldn’t want to keep you all to herself?” Emi says playfully. 

“Wahaha~! Flatterer.”

“So then,” Emi says, picking up the book again and hefting it in one hand with a smile. “Is there a part in this book where Sophia eats Veronica out? Or do we have to write some fanfiction?”


End file.
